


Sun's Shining outta his Ass

by reisling



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Batfamily Christmas tree decorating shenanigansFill for Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking





	Sun's Shining outta his Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> @sophycroft: Do let me know if/where to you want me to send the physical original, please. Either in a comment here, or [on tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com/ask). I also have a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/wreathshade) and a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/rhinebow).


End file.
